Turn off the Night
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: Set in the MCU-verse. A oneshot series of Peter Parker's battles (both physical and emotional), set to songs from "Spider-Man, Turn off the Dark".
1. Bouncing Off the Walls

**_Someone else has woken up inside of me_**

 ** _Some thing has just turned on a light in me_**

 ** _I feel a force flow through every artery now_**

* * *

"Peter are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

But he wasn't, and he knew that deep down. What were these crazy powers he'd just discovered? It didn't make sense. Out of anyone the universe could've chosen to give someone spider powers it picked.. him.

* * *

 ** _I can't get down, I woke up one the roof again_**

 ** _Round and round, spinning on the spot again_**

 ** _I can't exp lain the who, the where, the why_**

 ** _Or the when, how_**

* * *

"Petre why aren't you wearing your glasses"

"Because i dont need them anymore

"But why"

"I dont know"

* * *

 ** _And I feel it in my vei ns_**

 ** _It's a feeling I c an't tame_**

 ** _Can anyone please explain_**

 ** _Why, why, why_**

 ** _Why I'm bouncing off the walls_**

 ** _Bouncing off the walls_**

 ** _Bouncing off the walls_**

 ** _Bouncing off the walls_**

* * *

"Peter something's wrong"

"no ned everything's fine"

"But peterr you're being so isolated, you used to tell me everything"

"were teenagers now ned, we're alloud to have secrets."

* * *

 ** _A sun spot, I'm atomic ene rgy_**

 ** _The atom split but l eft the best part of me_**

 ** _It's not static just e lectricity_**

 ** _Wow , wow, wow, wow_**

 ** _B ouncing off the walls_**

 ** _Bouncing off the walls_**

 ** _Bouncing off the w alls_**

 ** _Bouncing off the walls_**

 ** _Bouncing off the walls_**

 ** _Bouncing off the walls_**

* * *

He didn't like keeping secrets from Ned. His best friend. Not from Aunt May, either... but he had to keep this a secret, he had to, for their own good.

He couldn't just get rid of these powers... He realized he'd have to face who he was. He would have to live with what had been given to him. It was time for him to become… the Spider-Man.

* * *

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _And I feel it in my soul_**

 ** _What I need to control_**

 ** _And I feel it in my bon es_**

 ** _Let's rock and roll_**

 ** _Roll, roll, roll, roll_**

 ** _Bouncing off the walls_**

 ** _Bouncing off the walls_**

 ** _Bouncing off the walls_**

 ** _Bouncing off the walls_**

 ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, alright_**


	2. A Freak Like Me

_If you're looking for a night out on the town_

 _You just found me_

 _(A freak like me needs company)_

 _I'm a sixty five million dollar circus tragedy_

 _(A freak like me needs company)_

 _I'm not rolling, baby_

 _Rolling in the green but I'm you need_

 _(A freak)_

 _A freak_

 _I'm the new Coney Island_

 _And all the rides are open and free on mee_

 _(A freak like me needs company)_

* * *

"Peter, you're out of control! You used to be such a nice kid what happened" Aunt May scolded.

"Shut up aunt may it's not a phase it's my life."

"Peter, listen to me young man-"

I'm sorry, does it look like im listening?" he put his earbuds in and continued blasting My Chemical Romance

Peter you're staying home," May said, pulling the earbuds out of his ears. "No more stark internship until you cut this out."

"Omg aunt may your not my mom!"

* * *

 _All the weirdos in the world are here right now_

 _In New York city_

 _All the braves and boys and girls are dressed to kill_

 _Without pity_

 _All the weirdos from out of town_

 _And all the freaks always around_

 _All the weirdos in the world are_

 _Here in New York city_

 _Here in New York city_

 _I got a crew of party animal mutants by my side_

 _(A freak like me needs company)_

* * *

"Peter what are you weraing!?"

"why does it matter omg aunt may"

"Is that even allowed in the school dress code?"

"Who cares? I'm not going to school."

"What?!"

"I'm going to get a tattoo and smoke bye"

* * *

 _Demon hairdo, evil dresses, who just won't be denied_

 _(A freak like me needs company)_

 _The crossroads of the world does need a little tweak_

 _From a freak_

 _I said goodbye to my straight life 'cause I, I'm a freak_

 _(A freak like me needs company)_

 _All the weirdos in the world are here right now_

 _In New York city_

* * *

"Omg Peter is that a tattoo of…"

"Satan yep"

"PETER"

"No leave me alone aunt may this is my life"

* * *

 _All the braves and boys and girls_

 _Show no pity_

 _All the weirdos from out of town_

 _And all the freaks always around_

 _All the weirdos in the world are_

 _Here in New York city_

 _Here in New York city_

 _Oh yeah_

 _That's the boys_

 _And the ladies sing_

 _La la la..._


	3. Boy Falls From the Sky,

_You can change your mind_

 _But you cannot change your heart_

 _Your heart knows what you're hiding_

 _Your heart knows where you are_

* * *

"Tony Stark really offered you to be an avenger?"

"Sort of, it was a test."

"aw, well why didn't you say yes? If I could be an Avenger, like- fight side-by-side with Black widow and Thor… man how cool would that be?"

"It's not cool ned, it's scary."

"Yeh but the _cool_ kind of scary."

* * *

 _I'd be myself if I knew who I'd become_

 _You don't have to fly too high_

 _To get too close to the sun_

 _See the boy fall from the sky_

* * *

"so what, you're done being Spider-Mn?"

"no, Ned. Tony gave me the suit I'm gonna keep fighting… just, I'm gonna stay local. That way I can finish school and keep an eye on aunt May."

"oh ok"

* * *

 _But no, not here, not now, no way_

 _I'm not ready to give up the fight_

 _If I can use a single thread to cross the sky_

 _Then why is the eye of the needle_

 _Still your heart tonight_

 _See how the boy falls from the sky_

* * *

"Petre are you sure you don't wanna be a Avenger?"

"ye ned."

"but why

* * *

 _The city conducts a symphony_

 _I'll search through the trash for a melody_

 _That might lead us back to dignity_

 _In this junkyard of humanity_

 _To let you go without regret_


	4. DIY

**Peter was upset. Aunt may knew he liked his toast toasted on the toaster's "3" setting, yet she put it on 2 and a half.**

"This is an abominatio!" he sqeuales

"Uh sorry peter but you better hurry and eat it if you want to get to school in time"

"I can't even look at this let alone eat this aunt may what the heck i thought you knew me'

* * *

 ** _Tell us we can be_**

 ** _what we wanna be_**

 ** _And we need to be_**

 ** _What we gotta be_**

 ** _Thats what we oughta be in the DIY World_**

* * *

"geez aunt may i guess if you want something doone rght you just have to do it yourslef." he muttered bittrly

"Peter yo literally woke up today and demanded i make you toast."

 **(20 minutes earlier)-**

"Good morning petre"

"Whats so good about oit?"

"Why dont you make yourself some brekfast?"

"why dont I? Because yo can duh LOL"

"Uh pete you should start learning how to fix food for yuorself"

"Does it look like im an adult? Bring it on"

"Peter-"

"AUNT MA Y MAKE ME TOASSSTTTT!"

"but-"

"NOW!"

 **back to the present-**

"whut no i never sdaid that"

"yes peter, yes you freakin did"

* * *

 _ **Tomorrow belongs to the brave not the slave but the brave**_

 _ **Tell us we can be what we wanna be**_

 _ **and we need to be**_

 _ **what we gotta be**_

 _ **do it yourself**_

 _ **do it yourself**_

 _ **DIY world**_

 _ **Tell us we can be**_

 _ **what we wanna be**_

 _ **And we need to be**_

 _ **What we gotta be**_

 _ **Thats what we oughta be in the DIY World**_

* * *

"Ant may ples jsuut make me some new tosat"

"Nno."

"why"

"because youre a stubbron child and you need to learn to be greatful."

"I AM GRATEFUL! just not for YOU!"

* * *

 ** _Rising seas, no more trees_**

 ** _Can be a fricken fleet of killer bees_**

 ** _We're masters of creation_**

 ** _DNA is the way_**

 ** _Now that evolution had it's day_**

 ** _Intelligence is a solition_**

 ** _And we, we can live for a thousand years!_**

 ** _Tell us we can be_**

 ** _what we wanna be_**

 ** _And we need to be_**

 ** _What we gotta be_**

 ** _Thats what we oughta be in the DIY World_**

 ** _Do it to yourself, to yourself, do it to yourself (repeat))(Repeat)_**

* * *

"Fine aunt may," peter said, throwing his toast out the window becasue no way was he about to eat it. "I'll fix my own toast since obviously you dont care aboput my feelings!"

* * *

 ** _And we, we could live for a thousand years!_**


	5. No More

**Peter was plying wii sports with auntmay**

 **He was a bowling master!**

"Ok aunt may, dont be offended if i bet you, i am a bowlig master!"

"Ok perte. Just hand me a controller"

"Lol anut may are you sur you wann play im gonna beat you so hard, mercillesly, and make you cry."

"Shut ut Peter just giuve me a darned controler."

"ok."

So the game began. Peter, whose mii wore a pink shirt because, despite the spiderman suit colors, pink is his fav colo. rolled the ball down, down the alley nd right into the guttre!

"dANGIT" yelled he.

* * *

 _ **Get good grades**_

 _ **Another shove**_

 _ **Stop being a loser**_

 _ **Stop being unloved**_

* * *

"Sorry pal my turn" said aunt may, and with her default mii #3 (since she didn't have one on the mii channel yet) bowled a strike! "YIS PETER TAKE THAT"

* * *

 _ **And why do I need these stupid glasses**_

 _ **I'd give my life to be**_

 _ **Anyone but me (yeah)**_

 _ **Anyone but me**_

 _ **I wanna be**_

 _ **Anyone but me (yeah)**_

* * *

"It'sjust begginner's luck I will defeat you! He insis.

* * *

Three gutter balls later, Peter is crying on the carpet. "IVE BEEN CURSED" he sobbed "THERE NO WAY I GOT BEAT IN BOWLING BY MY AUNT"

* * *

 _ **Everyday it's like a war and I'm losing it**_

 _ **I'm taking hits from every side, every side that there is**_

* * *

Three turkeys later, Aunt May is doing a victory dance in her golden sequin jumpsuit.

* * *

K _ **eep on walking**_

 _ **Just ignore**_

 _ **Just get to your room**_

 _ **And shut the door**_

* * *

Later that night. Peter was still sulking on his room

"Ok peter talk to me" said aunt

"No aunt may omg just let me pity myself" said he

"But why"

"Bc I don't feel so good"

"But why"

"Bc you BEAT ME THAT'S WHY… I just feel so… worthless."

* * *

 _ **Evryday I feel the walls are closing in**_

 _ **When can I begin?**_

 _ **To get myself right out of this place**_

* * *

"Peter… you have to learn that you wont always get your way."

"But why"

"Becaus."

"ugh life sucks" sighed pet

* * *

 ** _I can't live like this no more_**

 ** _I can't live like this no more_**

 ** _No no no no no no no no no no more_**


End file.
